A hitherto-known multitrack recorder records a sound signal into a plurality of tracks. A multitrack recorder makes it possible to record a rhythm guitar part in a track 1 and a lead guitar part in a track 2 by use of; for instance, an electric guitar and a vocal sound in a track 3 by use of a built-in microphone and mix down them to thereby generate and record a stereo signal.
It is desirable that the multitrack recorder be able to record a sound signal in as many tracks as possible. In the meantime, when an attempt is made to make the multitrack recorder compact in consideration of portability, limiting the number of tracks might be unavoidable. Measures that are conceivable in the circumstances are to limit the number of tracks to a certain number; for instance, four and make some of the tracks assignable to either a monaural type or a stereo type rather than fixing the tracks solely to monaural types to enhance user's convenience.
A magneto-optical disc editor described in JP 2002-208258 A is not directed toward a multitrack recorder but intended to enable simple edition of data recorded in a recording medium in conformance with a recording mode. The magneto-optical disc editor is configured so as to display an edit function in a selectable manner by switching a window on a display section when a recording mode is selected.
In the case of the configuration that enables limiting the number of tracks to a certain number and makes some of the tracks assignable to either a monaural type or a stereo type, user's operability could be deteriorated depending on processing.
For instance, in a case where a sound signal recorded in a certain track is replicated (copied) to another track, if a source track is a monaural type and a monaural signal is recorded, a destination track should also be a monaural type. If a destination track desired by the user is set to a stereo type rather than to a monaural type, the sound signal cannot be replicated, which will embarrass the user. No problem will arise, as long as the user accurately takes hold of which tracks are of a monaural type or a stereo type. However, an additional burden will be imposed on the user. It will also be troublesome for the user to check which tracks are monaural types and which tracks are of a stereo type on a dedicated screen, or the like, every time a sound signal is copied.